Back to the Future IIA
by Avoca Girl
Summary: Marty and Laura are back for one final adventure and the future isn't quite how Marty remembered it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE - BACK TO THE FUTURE II – OCTOBER 21, 2015 A

"Marty!," Laura screamed, "What the hell was that?"

"Taxi Cab ... I think?"

"I thought you said all cars in the future fly?"

"They do, but this one was trying to land."

"On top of us?"

"Well they have to land somewhere Laura!" Marty shouted back losing his patience.

"Don't yell at me, it's not my fault you are a lousy driver! Besides I thought you have done all of this before?"

"The Doc always did the flying and I'm not a lousy driver! What do you expect when we just materialized into rush hour traffic?"

Marty and Laura briefly exchanged looks as he pulled the car to the shoulder. Marty turned to face his wife; trying to make the stern "dad face" he had seen George pull in the McFly household so many times as a kid, especially when Marty set fire to the living room rug. Laura turned back slowly and a smile started in the corner of her mouth. Together they laughed smiles huge and shoulders shaking. Edison barked, and they only laughed louder.

"I suppose we should find somewhere to park this thing and get out?" Marty said looking around.

Marty clipped the lead on Edison, and Laura grabbed her purse. They walked to the Clocktower Shopping Mall and surveyed the square.

"It looks just like it did the last time I was here, look Laur, check it out! Jaws19, watch the shark!" Marty pointed excitedly as the holographic shark lunged from the screen.

"Looks fake," Laura said curtly.

"Yeah that is what I thought too," Marty said casting an embarrassed glance the other way.

"Nice jacket man, vintage!" said a passerby as he came out of the mall past Laura and Marty.

"I feel a little out of place," Laura whispered.

"Yeah you will get like that, but I don't think anyone here will notice, I mean they are all running around in spandex for Christ sake."

"Marty?"

"Yeah?"

"How common are Deloreans in the future?"

"That's a funny question, not very; I think Doc had the only one in 2015 why?"

"Look over by the cafe and tell me if I am seeing double."

"Shit!"

Marty grabbed Laura roughly by the arm and drug her across the square behind the bushes. Off in the distance Doc and Marty, with Einstein, loaded into the car.

"Wait, I remember this, this is just after Griff chased me across the pond and crashed into the Clocktower."

"Crashed? I didn't notice any broken glass when we were just there."

"Yeah me either, maybe it didn't happen?"

"Maybe we have our dates wrong?"

"Is there a newspaper somewhere?"

"Let's check the trash."

Laura and Marty pulled a paper that was cast freshly on top.

 _WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 21, 2015_

"We should have picked a different date, this was careless," Laura said quietly.

"What? Now this is my fault?"

"Well you knew you were already here"

"The future had changed when the note Jennifer brought back erased! I thought it was safe. Now there are three of me here if you go back to the one that is 47 and living in Hilldale!"

"In Hilldale with Jennifer?!"

"Now is not the time to get jealous over a future that may not even exist!"

"I'm sorry," Laura said solemnly.

"I'm sorry too; we are just off to a rocky start. I don't get it Laur, I mean we were here, but things have changed ... I don't get it?"

"Ok, well I am sure there is a logical explanation for this, let's get the Delorean in for its conversion, and try to keep tabs on the other you and Doc, there's got to be an answer somewhere."

"We can't run into them, if my other self sees me it could create a paradox," Marty said staring to panic.

"Ok ok, calm down, you can't see you, but we can see the Doc if we can get him alone."

"Let's just get the work done on the Delorean and get the Hell out of here."

Marty took Laura's hand and walked in the opposite direction of Doc and the other Marty with their heads down. Soon they were in front of a garage and when they stepped inside a large 1950's style pink Cadillac was parked in the lobby. A young man who looked identical to the Goldie Wilson from 1955 appeared from a back room and extended his hand with a large smile.

"Well hello, hello, hello! And what can I do for you fine folks?" Goldie Wilson the Third said proudly.

"We need a hover conversion done on a 1982 Delorean D-12." Laura smiled back.

"A DMC 12?"

"Yeah, something wrong?" asked Marty.

"No, no, nothing wrong, just that is the second one I have done this month. Bring it in this afternoon and I will have it back to you by this evening. I just need your thumb print here," he said thrusting forward an electronic pad.

"Thumb print?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, he is using it to get payment, how much is this going to cost?"

"$39,995.95."

Laura gasped.

"Ok, that's what I thought."

"You guys ok? The last guy came in dressed like the two of you, and asking odd questions, had a dog like that too, what are you time travellers or something?" Goldie laughed loudly.

"Yeah, that's a good one," Marty chuckled nervously, "We'll be back in a bit."

"Laur why don't you and Edison go wait in the Cafe 80's. I am sure it is safe now, I will bring the Delorean around and meet you in a little while?"

"Safe?" Laura trailed off.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - WE'RE DESCENDING TOWARD HILL VALLEY, CALIFORNIA AT 4:29 PM ON WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 21ST, 2015

Laura walked Edison into the cafe, and no one seemed to notice she came in with a large sheep dog at her heels. There were no cars in front, and it was hard to believe that according to Marty only a few minutes ago a fight had taken place. Laura took a booth towards the back and placed Edison in the seat next to her gazing happily out the window.

A person dressed in yellow and blue spandex with an electronic eye piece started to leave and walked past her. Without thinking she touched the woman's arm.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes," said the woman.

"Did I just hear someone say outside there was a fight in the town square?"

"Yeah a couple of idiots were fighting in here, took it outside and crashed into the Clocktower, bunch of lobo zip heads."

"I was just in the Clocktower, why was there no broken glass or police?"

"Oh the police took kids away, and the glass, well what do you mean?"

"Why is it not broken?"

"Well its self repairing."

"Self repairing?" Laura said slowly.

"Of course, are you ok? Do you want me to call someone?"

"No no, I'm fine really. Enjoy your day, and thank you."

The lady nodded politely and walked out the door, taking one last glance to Laura before scrunching up her face and leaving.

"You were asking about the fight?" a voice said gaining Laura's attention.

"Biff?" Laura whispered as the older man sat down placing his cane with a gold balled fist near the aisle where anyone could trip over it.

"I know you don't I?" he smiled as a passerby caught their foot on the cane's end and tripped, as planned.

"No, no, I don't think so," stuttered Laura nervously.

"You are related to the McFly's, you look like that beautiful young thing Marty McFly married."

"Must be a coincidence."

"Maybe," Biff stared out the window, "you were asking about the fight?"

"Yeah what happened?"

"My grandson Griff was just...let's call it playing."

"Playing with who?"

"Well since you are of no relation, it doesn't hurt to tell you," Biff said leaning in closer, "Martin McFly Junior, that's who, kid is a total loser just like his old man, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"I don't know what you mean; I need to go find my husband," Laura said nervously twisting the wedding ring on her hand.

"Tell Marty I said 'hello.'"

Laura snapped her head back in response as Biff grinned cruelly.

When she got far enough from the cafe she looked down at Edison.

"He knows something boy," she bent down to scratch his head, "and I'm a bit worried, I think we should go find Marty."

Marty was just walking up the sidewalk when Laura joined him.

"Hey, I thought we were meeting in the cafe?" he asked.

"Oh Marty, something is wrong, terribly wrong. I ran into Biff, he recognized us; he said the fight happened between Griff and Marty Junior."

"Marty Junior? But how can that be, that's the name of the kid I had with Jen, but that life never happened?"

"Or so you thought, maybe you get back together with her?"

"I don't think so," Marty said annoyed.

"Ok, so if it's not that then what? Alternate universe? Ripped a whole in the space time continuum?"

"We need to find Doc."

"Yeah," Laura laughed sarcastically, "but where?"

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Marty exclaimed pulling Laura's arm frantically.

Marty and Laura arrived around the corner of the alley just in time to see the police take off with Jennifer and Doc throw the Sports Almanac in the bin. Laura went to retrieve it from the other side of the street but Marty grabbed her hard and pulled her back into the shadows.

"We could prevent this from happening!" she shouted angrily.

"We can't mess with the course of events that is to follow; we need to let it play out."

"But that horrible Alternate 1985," Laura gasped, "You are going to have to go back there."

"Yeah I know, but it's in my past, let's just keep along not changing the course of events," Marty scanned his surroundings, "Ok, it looks clear let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Hilldale."

"Look there's the cab!" Marty shouted over the steering wheel of the Delorean.

"It's dark Marty, be careful!"

He followed the taxi as close as he dared and watched it descend to let Biff out. After Doc left with Ennie, Marty (the other Marty) went for a walk, and Biff stole the second Delorean, Laura, Edison, and Marty got out and ran to intercept Doc.

"Doc! Doc!" Marty yelled in a shouting whisper.

"I thought I told you to stay with the car!"

"You did Doc, and I did, I'm a different Marty."

Doc stopped abruptly and turned to face them, looking Marty up and down with a puzzled expression. Edison and Einstein looked a mirror image of each other. As one cocked his head, the other cocked his head in the same direction. One placed his paw in the air and the other one matched it. Laura looked down and nudged Marty who gaze followed hers. Doc looked in the direction of the two dogs below, and the answer registered in his mind.

"Great Scott!" Doc whispered.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Marty, now is really not a good time," Doc said looking towards the Hilldale housing development and then back again to where he left the Delorean.

"Look, I know what is going to happen."

"Don't tell me, don't tell me!"

"Damn it Doc, I am not going to tell you, but I think we are all in trouble if we don't get some help!" Marty gasped, "Look, you are going to take Marty, your Marty, and Jen back to 1985, and that event must still happen, I won't tell you anymore, but I need you to create a diversion and meet me and Laura..."

"Laura?"

"I can't tell you Doc," Marty whispered in frustration, "just trust me. Meet us at the Cafe 80's in 30 minutes."

"Right," Doc said shortly, before turning to run back into the housing development, Ennie hot on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE - ROADS? WHERE WE'RE GOING, WE DON'T NEED ... ROADS

Laura's hands were shaking around a Pepsi Perfect as Marty sat next to her trying to enjoy the same. She had a large hat over her face and Marty put on a rather bulky looking trench coat. Regardless their 1980's attire still made them rather conspicuous. Shortly after Doc arrived looking much in the same manner and slunk in behind them.

"I don't have long, Marty is with Jennifer and Ennie in the car, he is trying to get her to wake up and I said I was going to get something to revive her. I have maybe 15 minutes and then I need to get them back."

Marty rattled through the story as quickly as he could without giving too much away. He advised their path of history had changed and this future shouldn't be here. Laura suggested an alternate universe or a rip in time and space. Doc sat back in the booth and nodded slowly taking it all in. He noticed wedding rings on both their hands and his mind immediately reflected back to poor unconscious Jennifer.

"I'm sorry, I am so terribly sorry, but I am not sure there is anything I can do," Doc said quietly his hands on his temples, "if what you say is correct, I must carry on the course of events in order to full fill my own destiny and not jeopardize yours, I don't know what has happened or why you are here, I could lecture you on being careless, but clearly you don't listen to me, as you are still using that infernal machine. I am sorry Marty, truly I am, but you are on your own, there is nothing further I can do here."

"Doc!" Marty shouted as Doc got up from the booth, "Doc, please!"

"I'm sorry Marty, truly I am, I must go, be careful in the future kid."

Marty slunk against the seat and gripped Laura's hand.

"Well that was a fucking load of fucking shit!"

"What did you expect him to do?"

"Be a genius and get us out of this," Marty said running his fingers through his hair and slamming his fist on the table, "Why can't anyone explain what is happening?"

A few people on the exercise bikes towards the counter turned their direction towards the two in the booth.

"Maybe, just maybe, we do divorce, we go our separate ways, and you do marry Jennifer, move to Hilldale, and have that life, I mean it is not an ideal solution but certainly a probable one," Laura whispered.

"Are you wishing we never did this?"

"Of course not Marty."

"Then why do you keep suggesting you do?" he muttered pulling himself from the booth and walking towards the door.

Laura hurried after her husband and grabbed his hand. They crossed the lawn in front of the Courthouse Mall where the lights still glowed inside.

"Do you still love me?" he asked her.

"Everyday."

"Then why do you keep saying...?"

"Marty it's a theory that is all; it is no different than when you thought we both died in 1989."

"Yeah, I remember how much that upset you and I didn't want to see you like that again."

"True but it was a probable theory, and one should not know too much about their own future, and this is a probable theory as well, albeit a painful one."

"Laur, this is heavy."

"Ok let's think this through logically, what if for some reason the time lines haven't sorted themselves out yet? That for some reason parts of it are still here but other parts are dismantling, which would explain why Biff remembers me and your children as well as why when Jen brought that paper back from the future it erased. Maybe there is more erasing happening?"

"Ok, and Doc said those kind of things could change around us right? And we would be left unharmed."

"I don't know, given our events in the present caused the future to change, us being here may not be as safe as it sounds. I am concerned that our travelling here may have created a paradox, and if that is true; it means the world we are now in could become very unstable."

"Unstable how?"

"Let's just put it at an 11 on the Richter scale."

"I wish Doc had helped us."

"Yeah me too."

The three of them walked back towards where Marty had left the Delorean and cut across the town square. They felt unsure of themselves, do they stay, do they go? And if they were to go, go where? Was it safe to leave? Marty new when time lines changed like this they could become extremely volatile, such as in the case of the Alternate 1985 as a result of Biff's tampering with the Delorean and the Sports Almanac. Did they really want to be flying in the Delorean when literally all Hell could break loose at any minute?

On the other side of town high above in the dark night a large vehicle materialized in the middle of the skyway. Two people in a flying car next to it change lanes rapidly to avoid an accident.

"Did you see that? What was that thing?" the woman.

"Truck? Like a semi hauler?" the man.

"Really? Looked more like a train to me?" the woman.

"A train? What are you tranked up on?" the man.

The train quickly veered to the left then the right before stabilizing and falling into a decent. The gages on the dash read 11:00 PM Wednesday October 21, 2015. The man at the controls fought hard to gain control of the vehicle. Finding an empty lot the vehicle crashed roughly but the passenger and the structure appeared to be intact. A smouldering fog rolled off the frame as the steel wheels starting to sink into the earth under the weight of the iron structure without badly needed rails to support it. The doors opened and a man with a long leather coat, a modest cowboy hat and a shock of silver hair could be seen backing himself down off the stairs. The doors to the train closed behind him and the man opened a small compartment towards the bottom of the structure. From underneath it he pulled out a large steel box with a pad lock secured around the clasp. The man took a long chain from his waist coat pocket containing many keys and searched frantically for the correct set. Carefully he opened the box.

Inside a large long banana yellow coat had been folded neatly with a pair of khaki pants, a red shirt, and a tie that was made of clear plastic. Also with in the box were several futuristic gadgets including a pair of digital binoculars and something labelled a "sleep inducing alpha rhythm generator."

Removing only the clothes the man once again opened the doors to the vehicle and dashed back inside the train to change.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR - NO! NO I'M NOT FEELING ALRIGHT! I DON'T UNDERSTAND ONE DAMN THING THAT'S GOIN' ON AROUND HERE AND WHY NOBODY CAN GIVE ME A SIMPLE STRAIGHT ANSWER!

The night left a chill in the October air as Marty and Laura sat on the steps of the Clocktower staring hopelessly as Edison ran through the grass full of new smells. Marty reached over and clutched Laura's hand. Finding it cold he noticed his wife was shivering. He took off his jean jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"I'm tired," she sighed.

"Yeah me too. This is where that Tardis would be handy instead of a Delorean," Marty laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"It's cold, and dark, no one knows we are here, we have nowhere to stay, no one to confide in, Doc is gone, we should have brought a tent."

"You hate camping!"

"I just want to lie down."

"Aw come here," Marty said cuddling her to him, "I'll take care of you, let's just rest for a bit ok?"

Doc crossed the courtyard and found the last two people in all of Hill Valley still out huddled together while a sheep dog ran circles on the lawn. Edison stopped short, barked and then ran to Doc jumping wildly.

"Ennie?"

The dog barked again as Doc bent down and touched the tag hanging from the dog's collar.

"Edison?"

Again the dog barked in response. Marty and Laura removed their gaze from their own shoes and turned their heads towards the direction of the barking.

"Doc?"

"Can it be?" Laura squinted.

"Doc!" Marty shouted

"Marty!" Doc shouted joyously.

"Doc," Marty said throwing his arms around his old friend, "You came back for us, you came back!"

"It's been a long time waiting, you kids alright?"

"Long time? Doc what are you talking about, we only just saw you?"

"Marty, I am the Doc living with Clara in the 19th century."

"Oh this is heavy, this means you knew this whole time?"

"Time travel Marty, causality, we talked about this, every time you travel you alter the time line."

"I'm sorry Doc, I thought it was safe. After we fixed the Alternate 1985 and I married Laura in the present we assumed this future would no longer exist, so why does it now?"

"I don't know, but I have a theory. Come; let's get you three out of the cold, Laura looks dead on her feet."

"Where are we going?"

"To the train of course."

Marty and Laura glanced back at the Delorean.

"Doc, we can't leave it here."

"You're right Marty; we'll take it where I have concealed the train."

Marty and Doc sat around a small table in the compartment of the train while Laura dozed on a small sofa bed towards the rear. Outside it started to rain, furthering the encasement of mud around the wheels of the train. The occupants inside, however, failed to notice.

"How is she?" Doc asked barely above a whisper.

"Tired, Doc I don't know. She doesn't look well does she?"

"Well, not really no."

"She's been sick; it's been a rough few months."

Doc leaned forward with concern.

"She was pregnant, a couple of times, but she kept losing the baby. The last miscarriage almost killed her; she lost a lot of blood Doc. I was so scared I was going to lose her," Marty choked, "The Delorean gave her renewed hope, she bounced back, but I think this has been a bit much for her. We lost the lab in a fire just before we came here. We pulled everything of value earlier that day; in fact I have some things that belong to you in the time machine. Don't ask me how I knew Doc but everything leading up to that day had a sense of dread about it. Now we have no home, we had this idea of just travelling, letting the world take us anywhere, but now, I don't know what the plan is. Laura loves this life, she's suited to it, so it is a little exhausting and at times dangerous, but she's like you Doc, you can't keep her contained, she has to get out there and explore, and I just want to be with her."

"Marty."

"I know Doc, and until we find out why this is all happening we are stuck here."

"Well there are worse places we could be, we could have ended up in a future controlled by man eating robots or something."

"You can't be serious."

"No you're right, luckily I have not encountered that reality yet, and do not intend to."

"The problem at hand Doc."

"Right, right, well your theory is possible, the two time lines have melded together but not sorted themselves out completely. Normally this is instantaneous, and so I question more importantly why is there a delay?"

"What if we were to just leave?"

"While that is an option, it may not be safe; we can't determine how fast the universe is altering around us. You mentioned Biff recognized Laura?"

"Yeah Doc, he came up and talked to her like he knew about all this."

"But he referenced your children with Jennifer; did he reference Jennifer at all?"

"No Doc."

"So maybe he is referring to a child and life you have with Laura in 2015?"

"Laura can't have children, that's the problem."

"I'm sorry Marty."

"Thanks Doc."

Laura stood up and walked towards Marty, placing her arms around his neck. She bent forward and kissed the top of his head. Instinctively he held her hands against his upper chest.

"How are you feeling?" Marty asked her concerned.

"Fine, any solutions boys?" she asked slinking around to the other chair smiling brightly.

"Well, we were just discussing the probability of what could happen if we stayed while the universe changed around us and whether or not we would be effected," Doc said methodically.

"And?" Laura questioned.

"Doc thinks we would be effected as we are here and thus it would residually effect us whether we wanted it to or not," Marty explained.

"We already know it is possible to be born in one time line and die in another. We also know the rules of causality, that one event could change the time line in any direction, the fact that here we have two scenarios simultaneously playing out is unusual. If we stay do we really want to know that much about our own future? Marty your accident with the Rolls Royce never happened but in this universe it did, and there is no solid way to know if that event is out of your history all together."

"So what are you saying Doc?"

"I'm saying we investigate."

"But Doc I thought you said I can't see myself as an old man."

"No Marty you can't, but Laura can."

"Oh goodie," Laura sighed.

"Wait Doc, what if Laura is there, and it's not Jennifer won't the same risks apply to her?"

"The same risks do apply Marty, however I feel it is confident whoever you are keeping house with is the mother of your children and clearly..."

"That isn't me," Laura smiled weakly, "its ok Doc, no hard feelings," she said reaching across the table and tapping his hand lightly.

"So you are going to go and creep on my family?"

"Yep, ready Laura?"

"What, you're going now?"

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE- THE TIME-TRAVELING IS JUST TOO DANGEROUS. BETTER THAT I DEVOTE MYSELF TO STUDY THE OTHER GREAT MYSTERY OF THE UNIVERSE: WOMEN!

Doc and Laura crouched below the window of the McFly household. Doc couldn't see any kids, Jennifer, or Marty's parents who had been there only hours before. Suddenly Laura reached over his shoulder and pointed to a middle aged man walking through the house, lights illuminating each room he entered. The man turned and made eye contact with the two of them before they disappeared below the window sill. The front door opened and the man started to walk around the side of the house and behind the two intruders.

"Doc?" the man said quietly.

Doc nearly jumped as Laura cowered into his shoulder hiding her face.

"Doc, what are you doing here?"

"Marty I...well..."

"Who is that with you?"

"Marty this is um..."

"You're Marty?" Laura asked in a whisper looking over Doc's shoulder.

The years had been kinder to this Marty. His hair was lightly greying around his temples, a few lines from laughter formed around his still very blue eyes. He had the same trimmed body frame, and was not dressed with two ties and a horrible brown suit. Instead he wore a dark blue cotton t-shirt and jeans, which against the current fashion were right side in, and a pair of self lacing Nikes.

"I'm Marty McFly, do I know you?"

"No." Laura answered shortly averting her gaze.

"Are you sure, you seem terribly familiar, never mind, Doc you better come in, Jennifer took the kids to a movie."

"Jennifer?" Doc asked slowly.

"Yeah Doc, my wife Jennifer, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, nothing, everything is fine."

As Laura passed Marty placed his hand on her shoulder guiding his guests in the house and an overwhelming sense of warmth flooded over him. He felt his body flush and quickly pulled his hand away and placed it to the back of his head. Doc watched the exchange curiously as Laura stood looking back at her older husband and smiled. Doc excused himself to the other part of the house briefly leaving the two alone.

"Are you sure I don't know you?" Marty asked.

"No, you don't know me; I think you wouldn't need to ask if you did."

"Fair enough, but you seem so familiar to me."

"Do I?"

"Like we are connected somehow, like through a dream, it's like I know I know you but I am seeing you through a fog, I don't suppose it makes any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense."

Marty let his gaze run down to her left hand.

"You're married?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah."

"He is a lucky man."

"If you only knew."

"Jennifer and I married young, I don't regret it or anything, I mean it's not that we aren't happy but, I don't know why I am telling you this really."

Doc lingered in the hallway watching the two interact picking up bits and pieces of their conversation. He wasn't sure if the two of them speaking would cause more harm than good but he knew Laura was a responsible scientist. What happened next was a complete shock to all three of them.

"You can tell me anything," Laura said to Marty calmly taking his hand in hers, her instinct to comfort Marty was overwhelming.

Marty stood scanning her face and slowly he reached out to touch the side of it. His hand felt warm and the warmth travelled down his arm. Laura felt it against her face and assumed she was just flushing with the excitement. He looked like her Marty, he smelled like her Marty, he spoke like her Marty and he kissed like her Marty.

Marty pressed Laura against the dining room table and lifted her up on to the surface top. She had ransacked his hair by the time Doc surfaced and uttered a throat clearing grunt.

"God Doc! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Marty exclaimed jumping away, "Jesus Doc I have never cheated on Jennifer ever!"

"Calm down Marty, maybe we should be honest with you." Doc said stepping forward.

"Honest with me?"

"Marty this is your wife, in another version of 1986 you meet Laura and you are married."

"So did I just cheat on Jennifer?"

"Well..."

"Don't worry about it," Laura smiled sliding off the table.

"So I am married to you, so in some way this is ok?" Marty justified.

Laura went over to Marty kissed his cheek and smiled, "If it is any consolation I am very much in love with my Marty, and he loves me."

"I can understand why," Marty smiled back, "So I don't get it Doc, why are you here?" Marty said crossing the room away from Laura, his hand rubbing across his face.

"Our reality, the one that we know and have changed has somehow melded with yours."

"Have you considered alternate universes?"

"Marty, as you should know, alternate universes are only speculative, there is no concrete evidence that this hypothesis is a found truth."

"There is now," Marty said pulling a book from a nearby shelf and slamming it on the table.

 _THE EXISTANCE OF THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE BY TIMOTHY HAWKING JR_

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed snatching the book from Marty's finger tips and immediately thumbing through it on the table top.

"Am I allowed to know any details about this other Marty?" Marty asked Laura as Doc engrossed himself in his book.

"I guess that depends on what you need to know."

"How did you two meet and what happened to Jennifer?"

"Laura, I don't think it is safe to provide this information," Doc said absently.

"But it is in the past of this other Marty's history, what harm could it cause but letting me know?"

Laura and Doc exchanged looks.

"Ok, when you returned in 1985 and the original Delorean was destroyed..."

"Original Delorean?"

"Long story," Laura grazed over the interruption, "anyway do you remember that day?"

"Of course I remember that day, hard to forget a thing like that."

"Well I was there, or at least in my universe I was. I am the granddaughter of Verne Brown."

"Oh this is heavy," Marty said running his hands through his greying brown hair, "that still doesn't answer what happened to Jennifer."

"Well my Marty suffered from nightmares and the Jennifer from our universe was not as supportive as she could have been. To put it simply you broke up. A few months later you moved into Doc's lab and that's where I found you, I just wanted to find the Doc, but there was something about you. We went out to dinner and had a few drinks and I stayed with you that night and ... well ... I never left."

"This Marty is a lucky man," Marty sighed, "so I am guessing you were Laura Brown before you were married?"

"Yes I was."

"Marty!" Doc chimed in.

"What?"

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" Laura asked.

"He knows," Doc answered curtly while Marty shrugged, "Great Scott! Marty did you read this part?" Doc held up the book frantically.

"Ah Doc, I skimmed it a bit but you know it was a bit far over my head."

"Listen to this: 'While the theory of an alternate universe was widely disproved new developments in late October of 1985 brought new light to this theory when a rift in time was discovered near the Hill Valley area in the state of California. Due to the classification of this information, the rift was not made public until 2012 when a fanatical group concerned with the 2012 Apocalypse date demanded access to the confidential information."

"Great Scott Doc! Does this mean we caused the rift?" Marty exclaimed.

"They're not sure what caused it Marty, but it is too much of a coincidence to rule out our involvement."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX – HOW COULD HE BE YOUR HUSBAND? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE DAD FOR HIM?

Marty stood in the door way of the house as Laura and Doc stood on the outside doorstep.

"I wish I could come with you," Marty said quietly looking at Laura, "Help you somehow. I feel rather helpless not being involved here."

"You have been plenty of help old friend, take care of yourself," Doc said hugging Marty tightly.

"And you, I suppose I will never see you again?" Marty said looking after Laura tightly holding her hand in his.

"Things happen for a reason Marty; I wish I could be of more help than that."

"I wish I could kiss you one last time, but that isn't really appropriate is it?"

"Not really," Laura smiled weakly.

"Laura we need to get back to Marty," Doc called out.

"I must go," she whispered.

Marty stepped forward just as he had the day they met back in 1986 and pulled her to him. His mouth hungrily found hers as his hands encircled her waist and crushed her against him. She pushed against his chest lightly before once again finding her fingers in his hair. She tried to speak.

"Marty, please, before someone sees us."

"Now Laura!" Doc barked before grabbing her roughly by the hand and pulling her away. "Enough, the two of you!"

Laura mouthed "I'm sorry," and shrugged as she left with Doc down the street.

An hour later Jennifer returned home with Marty Junior and Marlene. Marty was nowhere to be found. She walked to his office where a search was still visible on his computer.

 _Laura Brown, age 51, scientist, artist, single, socialite, Manhattan New York_

"New York?" Jennifer said out loud.

"Everything ok Mom?" asked Marlene.

"Yeah, no, Marty check the garage for your father's car!"

"It's gone Mom!" Marty Junior shouted back.

Laura and Doc got a safe distance from the house before she started in on him.

"Can you explain to me what happened back there?" Laura demanded.

"I could ask you the same." Doc mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I left you alone for five minutes and I come back to you in his arms!"

"I know Doc, I'm sorry, I can't explain it, it's like I didn't have a choice."

"Marty has never been the type to take advantage of a girl."

"It's not like that, it was a heat radiating from his skin, it was addictive, I lost all sense of myself."

"I could tell," he said dismissively.

"Marty doesn't need to know about this does he?"

"Your marital affairs are none of my concern."

"It's hardly an affair when it is with the same man and why did you shout at him like that?"

"Laura you are truly blind."

She stopped and grabbed Doc's arm.

"He is going to go looking for you!" Doc shouted at her shrugging off her grip.

"Me? But I just left; he knows where we are going."

"Not you, you, the 51 year old you in 2015, Marty is going to try and find you."

"I could be anywhere; I could be in New York married with five kids for Christ sake!"

"I guess it's none of my business what the two of you do, but he is going to leave Jennifer for you. You obviously didn't see what I saw, he had that look in his eyes, the same one your Marty has every time you come into view. He is madly in love with you Laura."

"So why shouldn't he be allowed to be happy?" Laura shrugged it off.

"Because by coming here we randomly altered the course of events, again!"

Marty was sitting quietly with Edison, playing a tune of his guitar when Laura and Doc came back. The younger Marty smiled back before putting the guitar aside and motioned for Laura to sit on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly.

"Laur, Doc is right there," Marty mumbled.

"I just missed you."

"It's only been a couple of hours."

"I know, but it feels longer."

"Well what did you and Doc find out?"

"It's complicated, but I think we did rip a hole in space and landed in an alternate universe. We may have also altered the course of your other self, but I will leave that explanation to Laura," Doc said before shutting himself in the first part of the train compartment.

"Laur, what does Doc mean?"

"Marty, I ran into you, the 47 year old you," she turned away from Marty, "I kissed you, or rather you kissed me, er ... we kissed each other, a couple of times, I would say it was meaningless but it wasn't, which is why I let it happen, I shouldn't have, and I am sorry."

"So you cheated on me with me?"

"I guess, are you mad?"

"Well I'm not happy about it, but I suppose the future me is thrilled," Marty said sarcastically, "I guess how would you feel if I was kissing the future you?"

"I think you are going to."

"Huh?"

"I may have caused you to leave Jennifer."

"So you cheated on me and wrecked my other marriage. Thanks Laur," Marty laughed curtly.

"You weren't happy with her."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You told me."

"Agh! Laur! What did you do throw yourself at him?"

"More like the other way around!"

"I threw myself at you?"

"You kissed me remember what I said? I didn't go looking for this."

"Damn it Laur, I don't know what to make of all this."

"I don't either Marty."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, he is you. I love you both, I kind of have to."

"Ah for fuck sake!"

"Marty?"

"I need to think," he said storming out taking Edison with him.

Laura sat on the bench seat and Doc could hear her sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN – WELL! SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME THE PHYSICAL TYPE?

Marty stormed up and down outside the train. This could only happen to him, his current wife falling for his future self. It sounded ridiculous to just think about. He wasn't even sure why he was mad anymore, and who was he mad at? Himself? Laura? How could he be mad at the two of them for being attracted to each other when it all seemed so natural to begin with? He ran his hands through his hair, it was getting late, and he was suddenly very tired.

When he opened the door he saw a light on from Doc's compartment and Laura laying under a blanket near the rear of the train. He didn't say anything and instead slipped off his shoes and lifted up the blanket. He slipped in next to his wife and saw her cheeks glisten in the night light. He touched her face and felt she had been crying. He scooped her up in his arms and rolled her body on his chest. He took the blanket and covered them both. Regardless of how angry he felt he loved the woman he had laying on him. She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Doc shouted shaking Marty roughly awake.

"Doc, come on we just got to sleep," Marty said rolling over lazily.

"What's going on?" Laura yawned.

"It's not a paradox it is a parallel universe!" Doc shouted.

"Great Doc, got a Pepsi?" Marty said pulling himself slowly from the cramped bunk.

"A Pepsi! We are in the midst of a scientific discovery and you want a Pepsi!"

"I am sure he didn't mean it like that, did you Marty?" Laura said placing her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Right Doc, I'm excited really, but you got to do something about the bunk it's like sleeping in a wooden box."

"Well it wasn't designed for two," Doc said raising an eyebrow to Laura.

"Ok, enough, both of you, Laura told me what happened back at the house, I really should be mad at myself, Doc. I guess this would be like Jennifer being mad at me for letting my mom kiss me back in 1955. I'm not happy about it, but I guess if I was in my same place I would have done the same thing. God Doc I have been with you too long this stuff actually makes sense," Marty said running his fingers through his hair.

"So what does this mean? Are we clear to travel?" Laura asked bringing them all back to topic at hand.

"Ok, so this is how I have it, we ripped a hole in time, but there are many universes out there with many probable outcomes. If we leave, we could enter our universe or slide into the next one. I have no way of gauging which is the right way out."

"So we are stuck here, perfect," Marty murmured.

"Not stuck here per se, but possibly not able to get home."

"I fail to see the difference Doc," Marty mumbled again.

"But Doc, your family, we have to get you home!" Laura exclaimed.

"I have been trying not to think about that," Doc sighed.

Edison barked from the bench where he sat gazing out the window. Everyone slowly walked up behind him and peered through the window. There, sulking around the front of the Delorean was old Biff.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Marty asked.

"I don't know but I can assure you it can't be a social call," Doc murmured.

Laura slipped her hand in Marty's, chills still running down her spine from her last altercation with Biff.

"I'm going out there!"

"Marty don't!" Laura grabbed his arm.

"I am sick of being afraid of some 80 year old geezer, and I mean let's face it, this isn't even our universe!"

"Marty, I think we have done enough damage, maybe he will just go away?"

"I hate to say it Marty, but Laura may be right," Doc said.

"I am sick of this shit!"

Marty swung open the door and walked quickly across the lot.

"Biff! What the hell are you doing out there?"

"Hello butthead."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT - NOBODY CALLS ME "CHICKEN", NEEDLES. NOBODY!

"Biff, pleasure as always," Marty smiled through clenched teeth, "And what has brought you here to grace us with your presence?"

"Oh come on McFly, we both know you're in trouble."

"Excuse me?"

"You're stuck here aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Biff," Marty said turning to walk away.

"I have worked out your little secret McFly."

"What secret?"

"I know about the time machine, or should I say machines," Biff said taking a closer look at the train, "Impressive! This one is really the best I have seen yet."

"I think you better come inside, Biff."

Biff walked in ahead of Marty and settled himself on a seat next to Laura hanging his cane on the edge of the table. She smiled faintly and tried to move away. Doc stood back and looked back at Marty while forcing a smile for the new house guest.

"Biff, to what do we owe the honour?" Doc asked glaring at Marty.

"He knows Doc, about everything apparently," Marty sighed.

Laura put her face in her hands and Biff leaned back in his chair with a pleased expression.

"Great Scott!" murmured Doc.

"Look Biff, if you are after money or blackmail, go ahead, we don't have any money, and if you tell anyone no one will believe you," Marty said confidently.

"Marty," Doc hissed.

"What? It's true! We have nothing, Doc, nothing!"

"Who says I want anything? For a couple of people in a desperate situation you aren't the best at making friends," smirked Biff.

"When have you ever wanted to be friends with the likes of us?" Doc quipped.

"Look Brown, I remember her," Biff said pointing to Laura, "I remember when she married that loser," he pointed again to Marty, "but I know Marty McFly, he is married to Jennifer Parker and they have a couple of kids out in Hilldale, so what the hell is going on?"

"Wait so you have memories of both realities?"

"Realities, Doc I thought you said we were in a parallel universe?" Marty questioned.

"I did, everything scientifically points to us being in a universe parallel to our own."

"Then how does Biff know things from both realities?"

"Because," interjected Biff, "in my time line, I travelled with Doc Brown."

The three travellers stared back at Biff, jaws dropping to the floor.

"Wait a minute; you were friends with the Doc?" Marty still couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Since 1955, he disappeared about 30 years ago, it was the last time I saw a flying Delorean."

"And he hasn't been back since?" Laura asked, starting to get involved.

"Nope, my Doc Brown left in the 1980's."

"Odd the other Marty didn't mention it?"

"Maybe the other Marty didn't know?" Doc said, "Biff did you ever travel with Doc Brown?"

"Yeah we travelled once or twice, back in the early 80's."

"And how did you find yourself face to face with our Laura here?"

"That's the thing I can't really remember, it's fuzzy and I'm not as young as I used to be. We travelled back to 1987 I think? But then it was the future, just a quick test trip, a couple years in the future. And I just remember those two being married. When I got back butthead here was still with the Parker chick. Doc disappeared shortly after, and I never got around to asking him what happened. Over time I wondered if it was all a dream."

"Could we drop the name calling?" Marty sighed running his fingers through his hair leaning against the wall.

"This makes things worse than I thought," said Doc.

"Really? How could things possibly get any worse than this?"

"Well Marty, this is proof the rift is time has been open for more than 30 years, and by the sounds of things it is growing, throwing out a spider web of alternate universes making the whole space time continuum unstable. If myself and another Doctor Brown were time travelling simultaneously, it comes as no surprise a disaster like this could have happened. I should have never invented that infernal machine, now I have created this void, and I haven't the slightest clue what to do about it! And to make matters worse there are alternate versions of me doing further damage through unnecessary extensive travelling!"

"What are you saying Doc? You are thinking Biff here slid into our universe on a trip with his Doc Brown in 1987 and instead of seeing a part of the future, they saw our present?" Marty questioned.

"Precisely," responded Doc.

"So I am not going mad?" questioned Biff.

"Far from it, in fact I feel you may be the final link to this amazingly complicated puzzle."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE - DON'T WORRY, MARTY. ASSUMING WE SUCCEED IN OUR MISSION, THIS ALTERNATE 1985 WILL BE CHANGED BACK INTO THE REAL 1985

"Well clearly Doc, not our Doc, was not won over by your charming personality, otherwise he would have stuck around a little longer," Laura muttered as she excused herself to pour another cup of coffee.

"Shut up ziphead," Biff muttered rolling his eyes.

"Hey Jerk! That's my wife!" Marty shouted.

"Stop it all of you!" responded Doc.

The four of them had been sitting huddled around the table in the train for the last half hour, each one waiting for Doc to come up with answer, and Doc struggling to rack his own brain to find one.

"Ok what risks are posed if we travel again?" Laura asked pouring yet another coffee for herself and now Biff who was becoming involved much to her disdain.

"We could end up in the wrong reality," Doc said shortly.

"Is it worth the risk?"

"Doc, we got to get you home, to Jules and Verne, and Clara, you can't stay here," Marty interjected.

"Don't you think I know that Marty."

"And what about the 'other you?' I mean there is another Doc Brown out there time travelling from this reality who just disappeared, I mean what happened to him?" Laura asked bearing the question no one wanted to hear.

"Maybe he jumped realities too," Marty answered.

"And is stuck like we are?" Laura questioned.

"Let's not worry about that now, and focus one thing at a time," Doc interjected.

"You have another problem too," Biff smirked.

"Which is?" Marty said rudely, still not trusting Biff's story.

"You're 'time train' is buried in about three feet of mud out there and still continuing to sink, you will need at least a crane to get it pulled out of there, and by then well ... everyone will see what it really is won't they?"

"Great Scott!"

Doc and Marty rushed outside to look at the wheels of the train, now encased in mud.

"Why didn't you park on a train track Doc?" Marty asked kicking the steel wheels.

"Well I was in a bit of a hurry wasn't I? Besides, I can't be sure they still have trains here in 2015."

"So you thought you could just land a massive piece of iron into a mud pit?"

"Give me some credit Marty it looked solid when I landed."

"You know what I think Doc? I think you are getting soft in your old age, I think all this family stuff with Clara has made you lose sight of what is scientifically important!"

"I am not the one who built a second time machine and decided to go gallivanting around the universe without thinking of the consequences!"

"We didn't rip this hole in time and space!"

"You could have when you went back to 1955!"

"Try when Einstein travelled ahead one minute, it only took one time!"

"ENOUGH!" Laura shouted walking across the damp grass, "Biff and I can hear you clear back there! It is no one's fault and everyone's fault, we are in this mess together, and I think our main priority here is to get you home!"

"There is one solution staring you both in the face, but you aren't going to like it," Biff said lingering inside the doorway of the train.

The three of them stared back at Biff.

"Laura, Marty, give Doc the Delorean."

"Where does that leave us?" Marty asked.

"Here ... forever."

"This is not logical, what about the other you, the older you who is more than likely on their way back to Hill Valley this very moment with the other Laura? And all the McFly's here? Marty it's too risky," said Doc.

"Now wait a minute Doc, let's hear Biff out."

"Marty you can't be serious," Laura laughed.

"I am totally serious. Look what did we have back in 1987, not much right? Doc is our priority now; he has a wife and two kids waiting for him, and who says we have to stay in Hill Valley? Laura we can change our names, go to Texas, Florida, even Iowa for Christ sake! We left because we wanted to start again and now is our time, let's start again Laura, for real this time."

"And the train? We can't just leave it here, can we?"

"I'll look after it," Biff chimed in.

"It should be destroyed," Doc mumbled.

"It's far too big and heavy for that though," Laura sighed.

"What if we are over thinking it? I mean what do we know about the human race? You put a mysterious scientific looking train slap-bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk right past it. So what if we just let the train die. Just let this old machine gather dust. Lock it so no one can open it, no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing in a vacant lot and over the years the world will move on and all will be forgotten."

"I'll remember," Biff smiled back.

"No you won't!" Laura shouted eagerly taking Biff by surprise and flashing the sleep inducing alpha rhythm generator into his face for a few seconds before he crumpled down onto the floor in a heap.

"Laura, how on earth did you manage that?" Marty asked.

"Slipped it out of Doc's pocket while you were talking outside," she said tossing the device back to Doc who caught it in one hand, "I never did trust that slime ball, we can't leave him here with this information it's too risky. I got the idea when he said he couldn't remember details all that well about his own Doc from his own reality, saying he wondered if in time if it was all a dream. Now he will think this is just a dream flash from his already shaky memories of his past."

"Well done Laura," Doc said clasping her on the shoulder, "Well done!"

"Now what do we do with the old bastard?" Marty asked, "Dump him in a ditch?"

"Marty!" Doc and Laura said together.

"Just a thought," Marty smiled.

"Let's take him back to a public area and discreetly leave him there, hopefully the police will think he is just old and fell asleep. They will take him home and we won't have to deal with this ever again!" Doc explained.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN – WHAT DO YOU MEAN "TIME CURCUITS ON"? DOC, WE'RE NOT GOIN' BACK NOW!

Hours after Biff was a crumpled mess on the floor Doc returned to the train and started stripping anything of value from the inside compartments and loading them into the Delorean.

"You are sure this is what you want to do?" Doc asked.

"We're sure," Marty said answering for himself and Laura.

"You'll need money," Doc said more as a statement than a question.

Laura and Marty exchanged a desperate look, "We hadn't thought of that Doc."

"I'll sort you out before..." Doc choked on the words.

"Thanks Doc," Marty said gripping Doc's shoulder warmly.

"Anything I leave behind, that I can't get in the Delorean, I want you to destroy you understand, burn it, dismantle it, do whatever you need to, but don't leave a trace of anything lying around."

"Ok Doc."

"I mean it this time Marty, not a single thing is to be left behind, if I can't pack it, you destroy it, and there are no exceptions this time, we have done enough damage."

"I promise Doc."

"Where will you go? What will you do?"

Marty looked over his shoulder where he could see Laura busying herself with their few possessions scattered about the train from the boot of the Delorean. "I don't know Doc, I always wanted to see the world, maybe we'll leave the country, try somewhere completely new, we wanted to travel, just because we can't travel through time anymore doesn't mean we can't give up on our dream."

"You're not the kid that wandered into my garage all those years ago looking for parts for his amp anymore."

"Remember the puzzles you set up to have your new assistant solve?"

"Would you believe those weren't puzzles, just how my mind works?"

"Yeah Doc, I would believe that."

"Still no one else but you ever understood all that."

"I am not sure I understand it now, but at least I can follow along nicely," Marty chuckled.

"You know this is the last time we will see each other again, if things weren't bad before they are a 100 times worse now, and if I make it back to Clara, I can't risk leaving her again."

"I know Doc, believe me I know," he said glancing back over at Laura.

"Things ok between you two?" Doc asked as he continued to load the Delorean.

"Yeah, I love her Doc; I guess you forgive when you love."

"I didn't mean to get involved, she didn't want to tell you, and maybe she was right not to."

"It's ok Doc, you did it because you care. You are like the dad I always wanted, but somehow never ended up with," Marty smiled again reflecting back on George McFly and how he had been a friend in 1955, and a nerd in 1985, dead in 1985A, and then after all was said and done a successful writer who seemed to forget he had a third child.

"And Laura?"

"What about her?"

"You know she cares."

"Oh yeah, I know she does, she is stronger than the two of us put together."

"You think so?"

"Doc she has been on her own since she was 17."

"That doesn't make her strong."

"No, but making her a Brown does."

Doc stopped and smiled back at Marty. A closed mouth nodding smile choking back and swallowing a few tears.

"You know Doc this doesn't get any easier the more times we have to do this," Marty shrugged.

"I know Marty," Doc said solemnly.

"We'll miss you," Laura said stepping forward taking Marty's hand.

"I'll miss both of you, more than you can ever know," Doc said taking them up in a tight hug.

All three of them closed their eyes tightly as a few rouge tears escaped. Doc pulled away first and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's time," Doc said bravely, "wish me luck!"

"Good luck Doc," Marty said shaking his hand.

"Good bye Emmet," Laura smiled weakly.

"Right kids, stand back!"

Marty and Laura stood back as Doc opened the gull wing door to the Delorean and climbed inside. He turned to his two best friends through the driver's side window and gave them a thumbs up followed by a broad brave smile. The Delorean rose gently into the sky, started to gain speed, and disappeared with three sonic booms in the distance leaving a smoky trail of two tire tracks imprinted in the air.

"Do you think he made it?" Laura asked staring upwards.

"We'll never know will we?"

"I guess we live our lives hoping for the best."

"You know we will never see our friends or family again?"

"Doc was my family."

"I am going to miss him Laur; it's for good this time."

Laura put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed his cheek. She held him long after the Delorean and Doc disappeared.

"You know Laur, we have the knowledge now, it doesn't have to be a Delorean this time."

"No!"

The two exchanged a warm glance followed by a soft chuckle, walking back to the train together, being left with thoughts of figuring out what to do next, Edison trailing tail wagging behind him.

 _BIFF'S EIPLOUGE_

Officer Reese and Officer Foley stood over Biff's crumpled body in the alley. Officer Reese bent over to check his pulse.

"Yeah he is still alive," Reese confirmed.

"What do we do with him?" asked Foley.

"Take him home."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Biff started to stir.

"You're ok, you got a little tranked but we are going to take you home."

"Where's Doc Brown, and the time machine?"

"Time machine?"

"Yeah Doc Brown invented a time machine in a train, it's on the edge of town, he came back from 1985, and has Marty Mc..."

"You are a little delusional Mr. Tannen, I see here on your medical alert bracelet we are supposed to contact your grandson Griff?"

"No, don't call Griff, we need to go after the Doc, and the time machine! I am telling you they are travellers from 1985, and they drugged me, please you don't understand!"

"Oh I think we understand perfectly," said Reese in an understanding motherly tone.

"What shall we do?" asked Foley.

"Have him committed, clearly he is off his head," whispered Reese.

Foley shrugged as they lowered Biff's head and bent him into the back of the police car.

"Are you taking me to the time machine? Are you taking me to Doc?" asked Biff frantically.

"Yes, Mr. Tannen, we are taking you to see a 'doc,'" smirked Reese.

 _DOC'S EPILOUGE_

Somewhere over Hill Valley in the later part of the 1800's three sonic booms were heard accompanied by a flash of light and a silver streak. The Delorean set down gently in the yard beside the barn as evening dusk started to settle in over the valley. In the distance two young boys ran from a large white farm house to the vehicle.

"Father!" the two young men shouted.

A man, a little worse for wear in futuristic clothes, opened the door of the Delorean and put his arms around the two boys. He walked with them quietly as they bombarded him with a series of questions until he reached the front porch. There in a periwinkle blue dress with a large bustle stood a woman with a friendly smile. She opened the screen door and stepped out to greet them.

"Well Emmet, are you going to tell me where you have been and what happened to the train?"

"Clara, boys, am I happy to see you," smiled Doc, "Let's go inside, you won't believe the story I have to tell!"


End file.
